minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Collen
Gamer’s Lounge TM 2002- 2020 Founded by: Jake Mokifip (MarioMania) Posts Organized by: oldest to newest Category: Minecraft Posted by: Owner:MarioMania Posted on: Jul 17 2012 (Updated) People of Gamer's Lounge, Help? I saw some strange guy in my Minecraft world, he had no name tag and he was just staring at me! Is this normal? his skin…… is the same of someone I knew from before. his skin with custom-made, so there's no way this player would have access to it! I don't have any pictures or proof of him yet! I will update once I see him again (Update) I saw him yet again. This time I swear I saw him leave my house! I'm doing everything I can to figure out this guy's name! I want to know why he is here! Comment if you see him too! Commented By: ADMIN:MineShaftMan Commented on: Jul 21 2012 I saw him too! he looked at me with a grin on his face and ran off Commented by: MarioMania Commented on: Jul 22 2012 He is not there! Posted by: Catholic Gaming Posted on: Aug 2 2012 My son saw a guy in Minecraft who told him that he was gonna get him d*** cyberbullies REST OF POSTS HAVE BEEN DELETED BY NELLOC please move along! MEEEOOOWWW!!!! -Gigi Posted By: JACKTENDO Posted on: Oct 30, 2019 Hello Gamer’s Lounge, I got Minecraft a Couple years ago, it’s a really fun and calming game and my friends and I play it alot!! To those who think video games are bad, Minecraft inspires creativity! So shut up! Anyways with that out of the way, let me tell you when i saw…..my old best friend. So recently ( about a couple weeks ago) we all came up to play in one huge survival world!! We made a lot of progress when….. he appeared, who’s he? You might ask. He is a….how do I put this?......Spirit! That lives within Minecraft. I sound crazy! I know!! But this is all true! So when My friend, Mike, went into his mines,he found something run across the mines! He couldn’t see what it was! He told us and we looked in the mines with our weapons, trying to find out who or what was in there! Until i found him! It was a Player with no nametag! It’s skin looked like steve’s, but it was black and white, and WAY less detailed, it’s Head was completely black! Except for a Crudely drawn orange smile, it had orange dots for eyes and on it’s shirt, barely visible I saw the letters C,O and L. W-w-w-who are you? I asked this thing. I got a reply in the chat, Your name was just an empty field, I got way more spooked out. This reply read, So glad you found me! What is your name? I replied using chat. Collen… My cousin, Sam, Came down to the mines and finally saw the player. In chat Sam said GET OUT OF OUR WORLD!!! THIS IS PRIVATE!!!!!! A couple minutes later (About sixish) We finally got a reply from Collen I thought you were my friends… I did not know what he meant until I analyzed the skin this mystery player was wearing. I recognized it! But I couldn't piece it to any memories I had on Minecraft! My other friend, Lil, screamed, Yelling, "IT'S COLLEN!!!!" Then it hit me! I remember we had an old classmate named Collen, On some occasions we played with him and I don't remember kindergarten that much, but when I finally remembered that he wore that skin, I just shut down! Everything was coming back to me! Collen Was murdered one night at his own house a couple years ago, the case went on but the culprit was never found! This caused the case to shut down! And we found Collen, playing Minecraft when he should be dead! OKAY!! HOW ARE U PLAYING WHEN UR DEAD!!! I screamed in the chat. Just moments later, I got a reply I possessed Minecraft! I exist within the very game itself now! I backed out of the mine, in pure shock!! I ran to my house and when I looked behind me, Collen seem to have teleported! Collen was close up On my screen! it was very uncomfortable And I took a picture, Here's the picture I was disconnected from the server after that. And I couldn't join back in, is this the beginning of something terrible? Someone Help Posted By: Bobtheone! Posted on: Nov 4, 2019 (Updated) Gamers Lounge? I saw the story that @JACKTENDO had… I've encountered the same mysterious person. This time he was in my world and even Bedwars, And he Was stalking me, When I went to my world, I swear I saw someone creeping at me from behind trees and bushes and…. my house. When I went to investigate, he wouldn't be there, Signs would appear in my world saying stuff like You were right there You could have saved me '' ''But alas, you didn't '' ''Now you must suffer with me! Collen was the name of my brother and I'm certain that this is my brother, The same skin, The messages, And the actions, The parallels are ...Just obvious! I saw him when I was playing Bedwars, he was Staring right at me, I'm not sure if it was him because I couldn't see any facial Parts, Put the head and body looked relatively the same. Gamers Lounge, Tell me if you heard from Jack, Because Sam, Lil, and The others haven't heard from him. comment on this if you found him, Upadate: Okay!!!! Somethins in my house! I typeing fast becasue i scared! Ir has a depp, inhumane voice and is teling me to cmoe out!!! Ohno...he is in my room, trying to get in my colst! This is the end Comment By: Lilllyy Posted comment on: Nov 5 2019 First Jack now Bob? I’m next aren’t I? Commented By: BOT: Gigi Commented on: Nov 5 2019 I don't know, are you? purrrrrrrrrrrr WARNING! POST HAS BEEN PARTIALLY CORRUPTED BY ADMIN LNOCLE Please contact Another admin to help uncorrupt it-mew mews-Gigi I refuse to let KJCA and BBO get my way I need the perfect Minds to help destroy AIROMIANMA, you don't know what I can do, I need you to help me kill these three! or should I say two as I already got BBO, Sincerely, LNOCLE Commented By: Admin:CHICKENFACEOFGAMING Commented on: Nov 9 2019 Wait? There's no admin named LNOCLE … and it's impossible for anyone, even an admin, to corrupt a post... Posted By: JACKTENDO Posted on: Nov 11 2019 (Updated) To reassure you I am not dead! I had family problems! Lil and I were playing Minecraft looking for Collen but we haven't found him, We want to prove that Collen is real and not some hoax made up (Update) He's appeared once again! Look! you can see Collen...But…..He looks…...sad? In The other images he's happy and the final image is creepy it gets creepier from here!!j I did not build this 13 Comment by: SamFam Commented on: Nov 16 2019 Dude! there's some red guy watching you in that picture!!! Commented by: Lilllyy Commented on: Nov 16 2019 JACK!!!!! THE RED THING!!! Commented by: ADMIN:LNOCLE Commented on: Nov 16 2019 SO GLAD YOU FOUND MY NEW MINION Posted by: Admin:CHICKENFACEOFGAMING Posted on: Nov 20 2019 Okay! I don't know why you're acting like you are braindead! but COLLEN IS NOT REAL!!!! so stop posting these stories about this "ghost" because he is not real! Commented by: Admin:MineShaftMan Commented on: Nov 21 2019 Mate I know admins shouldn't be fighting but Collen is 100% real. we have proof and everything. Posted by: SamFam Posted on: Dec 1 2019 OMGOMGOMGOMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMG I FOUND ANOTHER GUY IN MY MINECRAFT! IT'S NOT COLLEN!!!! IT LOOKS LIKE THAT RED GUY FROM JACK'S PICTURE!!! Commented by: BOT: Gigi Commented on: Dec 12 2019 OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SPOOOOOOOOOOPY MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW Posted by: Lilllyy Posted on: Dec 15 2019 this red thing from Jack's photo came into my world! he said this in chat I am the RED 13 VIRUS!!!!!!!! Is there a virus on my Computer? purrrrrrrrrrrr...to reassure you, this post has been PARTILY corrupted. -Gigi Posted By: Owner:MarioMania Posted on: Dec 17 2019 WILL I LIVE???? OLCLNE KEEPS SHOWING UP AND SAYING 13 RDE HET LILK VRISU UYO IN THE CHATWeWe do not have a lot of time!!!! This guy, who’s name I figured out was LCOLNE, has access to our website!!!!! I see him every time I play Minecraft, I see him every time I go to bed! it's time I spit out the truth! I killed someone…... and I'm certain it was LECLON! You see...in kindergarten, I had a grudge against a kid name CNEOLL, he had the same skin in Minecraft, he always made a fool of me and he was always super rude to me! this one night! I gave up I wouldn't be tortured by him anymore, on a walk with a special needs teacher... one of OLCEN’s friends said that a Certain house was his. I went there while he was playing Minecraft, Armed with a knife. And stabbed him while his brother watched. No one ever thought it was me... because I was the loser in the class… so they thought I was too dumb to walk to his house and kill him and escape that well! I’m at a dead end… he came back to haunt me! Help? Posted by: Lillyy Posted on: Dec 18 2019 You idiot!!!!!! Look at what you caused! We have a unfriendly ghost haunting one of the most beloved games from our childhood because of you, and he's not haunting just you!!! but he's haunting more people!! I have looked Collen up and all that comes up is post from this website! Only members of Gamers Lounge have seen Collen!!! Here's my theory Your deceased brother founded this website In 2002. you then took over when he died. you killed Collen! It since you own Gamers Lounge, that leads me to believe that he doesn't want just you, but he wants anyone from Gamers Lounge! That Includes us! You didn't just put yourself in danger, but you put US in danger!!! When we had nothing to do with the murder! But because of you!!! He is wanting to kill anyone who is on this website!!! I am certain that this is true because I have pieced together all the information I could and it leads down to this one sentence...Collen wants to kill MarioMania and all the members at Gamer's Lounge. Posted by: JACKTENDO Posted on: Dec 29 2019 It's soon going to be New Year's…. and finally found out the mystery behind Collen! Lil and MarioMania’s Explanation made me start this Game Chat it's called Collen Research Chat Send a request and I will add you if you know stuff about Collen, and if you're an admin well you can join automaticly without a request. COLLEN RESEARCH CHAT Posted by: JACKTENDO Posted on: Jan 3 2020 Here we go!!! Posted by: Lilllyy Posted on: Jan 4 2020 HELP!!!!\\\\\\ ]’]]’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’;I hear foot steps in my house!!!!!! They are tyrig to fin me! Ohno he ia herebsieheheujejejxne Commented by: SamFam Posted on: Jan 4 2020 LIL!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!! Commented by: BOT: Gigi Commented on: Jan 4 2020 OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO Posted by: ADMIN:MineShaftMan Commented on: Jan 8 2020 OKAY I WILL NOT TAKE THIS!! I AM SIGNING A Petion to reamove MarioMania and get a new owner! Think about it! HE is the reason that Collen is gonna kill us… Posted by:OWNER MaAris9o Mshdjsmsmsssse fkmlm;vgopt What the heck is happening to my website!!! Collen will kill us all!!! @MineShaftMan is right…. Its my fault…. Oh no…..oh no……..jxeu120cmpi;iiwmoqx;co Posted by: JACKTENDO Posted on: Jan 9 2020 We're losing member after member after member, and they're all being killed, by Collen. Posted by: LCOLNE Posted on: Jan 3 2020 You're all dead to me, after I was killed. I came back for . Revenge. I have killed my killer, I'm done here. Bye, Collen. PS. so glad you found me! ''(Gamer's Lounge is no longer operating, thanks for making Gamer's Lounge such a special place!) '' __FORCETOC__ Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Images Category:Xbox Minecraft Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche